


Two sides same coin

by Steffani



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffani/pseuds/Steffani
Summary: Cheryl and archie blossom are fraternal twins Both 15. They have a very complicated, abusive, and tragic home life. Despite the abuse they suffer on a daily basis from their parents. The one loving and stable relationship in their lives is each other.
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl and archie blossom are 15 year old twins. To the outside world they seem to be living every child's dream. Their parents Clifford and Penelope appear to be devoted to their children, they always provide their kids with the best clothes, and other things money can provide. They seem to show all three of their children the twins and older son jason the Same amount of love and affection. All three kids are attractive and popular. The thing is looks and perception are often much different than reality.

The truth is that behind closed doors archie and cheryl are treated like second class citizens. They are verbally, physically and emotionally abused by not only their parents but jason is encouraged to do the Same to the. m by their parents. The degree and type of abuse varies archie tends to get alot of the physical and emotional abuse; while cheryl gets more of the verbal as well as emotional abuse.

Its monday morning and the first day of sophomore year, cheryl stretches as the sun floods into her room. Sitting up she throws off the covers and sits up on the edge of her bed. She suddenly notices her brother curled up on the floor by her bed, and goes to lean by him gently to wake him up, she knows that he probably had a nightmare last night and that's why he ended up their and she doesn't want to scare him by waking him up to quickly. Archie archie she says quietly while shaking him gently. He starts to stir hey arch you need to get up and go to your room before he realizes your in here. Archie slowly gets up, thanks for waking me cher he says, and starts to turn to go back to his room but stops. Cheryl sees the scared look on his face and knows what's wrong, she steps in front of him as their older brother Jason comes into the room. You little chicken shit jason says to archie you seriously need to run to your sister like a coward. Leave him alone I answer he just had a nightmare. Even though they where twins she was ten minutes older than him so was very protective of archie. Jason simply pushes her aside and violently punches archie in the stomach several times and calls him a pussy and continues to punch him 3 more times, then shoves him to the ground and leaves. Once he left cheryl quickly runs over and kneels by the sobbing archie who is holding his stomach and gasping for air. It's ok archie she says as she holds him as he cries. Once he calms down she helps him get up and watches him slowly walk to his room, she then goes to her own closet and gets out an outfit. She is wearing her signature color red its red skinny jeans, a white sleeveless shell and a red blazer. She then leaves her room and goes downstairs, thankfully her parents weren't home having left for work, and double good Jason had left after her archie probably to go pick up his girlfriend josie. She started to make breakfast for her and archie bacon and some toast. Archie came into the kitchen still walking slowly from his stomach hurting, she looked at him he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscular torso. Hey she said to him, I made breakfast thanks he said. As he sat she realized just how much pain he still was in and gave him some aspirin and an ice pack to put on the bruises. He took it knowing if anyone found out what happened. The punishment he received from his parents would be a lot worse than what jason had done. They both ate in silence. About half an hour later he heard someone yell his name from behind him. Hey archiekins he heard the soft voice of his girlfriend veronica lodge, he turned around and gave her a quick soft kiss. He thought how lucky he was to have her in his life, they had been dating since she moved to riverdale freshman year, wich is suprising. Since freshman year he was pretty awkward looking skinny, bad acne , had braces. She didn't care despite her being a raven haired goddess she said she fell in love with his personality not his looks. Thankfully he has grown into his looks and no more acne or braces and was muscular from working at his friend jugheads dads constructive company. She accidentally brushed against his stomach and he winced silently from his bruises. Noticing she asked if I was ok. Yeah I'm fine I answered let's go to class. Later on he was at football practice when coach pulled him aside. Hey archie, yeah coach I said and put my arm up quickly as he threw a football Jersey at me. I looked at it surprised it was a varsity Jersey. Coach I asked confused your varsity. I was surprised no sophomore had ever made varsity. Thanks coach I said and was quickly surrounded by the other players congratulating him. He was happy for a second tell he looked at jason and saw the anger on his face. Suddenly archie realized how badly he was gonna be punished because jason, didn't make varsity tell junior year. A few hours later cheryl walked into the house and heard screaming, she ran down to the basement terrified at what she knew was happening. When. She made it down the stairs she stood their with tears running down her face at what she was seeing. Archie was tied with a chain attached to his wrist hanging from a wooden beam while their father was whipping him with a long skinny belt that was leaving welts across his back. His face was also bleeding profusely from his nose and an open cut on his cheek. She stood their foe another 5 minutes as her father continued to whip him. He finally stopped and unchained archie who fell lifeless to the ground, he kicked him in the ribs a couple times before turning and walking away. Her dad noticed cheryl standing their crying and walked towards her and slapped her face and walked away. Holding her cheek she made sure he had left, before running to archie and just held him.


	2. Hopeless

After her father left she just sat there holding archie for like ten minutes, but finally got up and went and got some water and wash clothes. She then gently started to clean Archie's wounds, he whimpered but didn't move and kept his eyes closed. I'm sorry she whispered to him, he opened his eyes it's not your fault he croaked out. Cheryl knew it wasn't but she always felt so guilty. Yes her parents liked to verbally abuse her, they called her a slut and bitch constantly but they also had times when they seemed to love her. They always came to her cheer competitions and when she won they awarded her and would complement her and they had times when they trested her almost as good as they did jason. Archie on the other hand they seemed to despise him, they barely needed any excuse to physically torture him, yes they also bought him things but it wasn't the same, because for archie it always came at a cost. She remembered the time all three kids entered a bike race their parents had got all three new bikes and helmets and seemed excited about the kids racing . Then came the day of the race and archie won jason came in second, I got 6th place. My parents seemed happy archie had won, or at least in public they where happy. When we got home things suddenly changed all of a sudden her mom started accusing archie of cheating against his brother, archie answered he hadn't his mom then slapped him across the face and called him a liar. Holding his cheek he said he wasn't, his mother slapped him again and told him to stop lying and berated him about how much better jason was. Archie being stubborn refused to give in the next thing I remember is my dad walking to archie and grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down to the basement he tied archie to a beam and beat him with a belt. Archie was 7 years old and this was the first but not last time their father would do this too archie.  
Back in present day about hour of cleaning his wounds she helped archie to his room and helped him get into his bed. She then gently laid beside him and held him as they fell to sleep.   
The next morning she decided it was best for him to stay home from school. She got dressed hating the thought of leaving him alone, but she also knew her parents where gone for the day so he was safe. People also would ask questions if they both missed school. 

At school she made excuses to veronica and their friends about Archie's absence. Hey did you see the new girl betty asked her at lunch no I answered who is she. Betty answered I guess her name is toni topaz and she just moved here from Miami. Here she comes said veronica waving at the girl to come sit with them looking up I immediately noticed the girl. Her black purple streaked hair stood out against her lightly tanned skin, she was gorgeous. Hi Toni said sitting down across from cheryl, who just stared at the girl. Until veronica nudged her, laughing veronica said and this is chery. Hi I answered, how do you like riverdale so far it's ok toni said but a little boring. They continued to talk for a while, then cherys phone rang. Seeing it was from archie she answered, he was just asking for the aspirin making sure he was ok she told him and hung up. Still concerned about him she got lost in thought that she didn't notice when someone lightly touched her arm. Startled she looked at toni, are you ok toni asked me yeah i.said smilingly. Toni wasn't convinced but dropped it anyways.   
Later that day chery went to cheer practice and was surprised to find out toni was trying out for the team. After a great routine it was obvious toni would be a great fit. She realized that her and toni might just actually become friends and was happy but when she got home what she witnessed horrified her. It was at that moment she knew she had to get her brother away from their family.


	3. Archie's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl may know about the beatings he receives from his parents but she doesn't know a secret a secret between him and his brother. But she is about to find out.

After cheryl left for school, archie slowly and painfully got out of bed he, walked to the bathroom and on the shower. He got undressed and sluggishly got in, wincing as the warm water flowed down his angry welts on his back and thighs. After about 15 minutes he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He felt really weak and tried to find an aspirin but gave up and called his sister. He quickly reassured her that he was ok and hung up. Finding the aspirin and taking it he realized he was starving, so he walked down the steps slowly and cautiously making sure no one was home. Realizing nobody was home he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He wanted to eat some of the roast beef on the plate but he knew he would get in trouble, he only got good the good food when they had guest, that was reserved for his parents, jason, and usually cheryl even though she refused to eat it. Instead he got a piece of bologna that his parents by for him and grabbed sandwich toppings and bread. Walking to the counter he made the sandwich and grabbed some chips even though they where the kind he wasn't allowed he was alone so he took a couple no one would know he thought to himself. He took the sandwich and chips to the living room and sat down to watch tv. Something else he was rarely allowed to do. Sitting there he wonders what he ever did to make his parents and brother hate him so much. After a while he heard someone come into the house he must have fell asleep. Hearing foot steps he prayed it was cheryl coming home. Instead he heard those terrifying words from behind him archie let's go to the club house, he heard come out of Jason's mouth. Almost zombie like archie got up and followed jason.

The clubhouse as jason called it was an old shack that was where the servants of thornhill manor used to stay in the 1800's to early 1910's. The place was empty now and when they where kids him and cheryl use to play in it, they used it as a way to escape their parents and Jason. But for Archie ever since this summer when he started to become as his friends said hot. It had become the place of nightmares, as he turned toward jason as he closed the door he let out a shudder knowing what was about to happen again.   
Meanwhile cheryl had just come home from cheer practice and went up to Archie's room and realized he wasn't there confused she started looking through out the house for him. Getting terrified she decided to look outside, that's when she noticed the light on in the clubhouse. She knew that know one ever went in there anymore or so she thought as she walked over. Looking in the window she stopped in horror, shock and disbelief at what she was witnessing.

15 mins earlier Jason turned on some music and went and sat in a c hair, undress slowly he said to archie who slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it slowly down his arms and it hit the floor. Now the pants said jason again archie slowly undid his pants and pushed him down his butt, slower jason said while rubbing his penus through the outside of his Jean's. Archie slowed down and eventually got his pants off. Come here jason said to him he walked over to him, on your knees archie slowly got down on his knees as jason undid his pants and pulled out his head. Suck it he told me, I shook my head even though I knew it was pointless he punched me it the face and shoved my head down suck he ordered. Feeling pain I did what he said and sucked for a couple minutes before he told me to stop. Go lean on over the arm of the couch,I did as he said he came over and pulled down my underpants and wrapped his hand around my middle grabbing and pulling on my penis. When he felt it was hard enough he squeezed harder making me cum. He was making himself hard at the same time . After I came he pulled back and then rammed his penis into me, I winced but that was it he had raped me so often this last 4 months that it almost felt like it was normal. As he was raping me I looked up and gasped when I saw cheryl looking in the window.

Outside after she realized her brother was raping her twin, she fell to the ground with her back against the wall. She cried for a few minutes and then stood up and walked to the house in complete shock. A while later she saw jason drive off in his truck, she immediately ran to the clubhouse yelling Archie's name as she entered. She heard him moan and found him naked laying on the floor by the coach. Omg archie how long has this been going on she asked, when she told him it been months. Suddenly she knew what she and archie had to do. We have to leave archie, where you aren't safe she said. Where will we go, he said where 15 and have no where. I dont know I said but where leaving tonight. Ok archie said.


	4. The escape

After cheryl and archie decided they where gonna leave thornhill tonight. Cheryl helped archie put on his clothes since he was pretty weak. The rape had caused some of his welts on his thighs to bleed again. They did walked back to the house, where their parents where back home. Where have you guys been their dad asked we just went for a walk cheryl answered. There dad looked at them apparently satisfied with her answer and went back to reading his files in front of him. They continued up the stairs to her room and shut the door; cheryl helped archie sit gently on her bed and she sat on the floor in front of him. So Archie said if where leaving tonight we need a plan on, where are we going, and how are we getting out. Cheryl said we could go to the cops and tell them what's happening, no no archie said quickly they wouldn't believe us. Chery knew he was probably right her parents where extremely respected in riverdale. To archie she said we need help from someone as rich and powerful as mom and dad who we can trust to help us. She and archie must have thought of the same person at once, Becauss he said no cheryl please anyone but him, why archie I asked we can trust him and he will help. I dont want him to know what jason has been doing to me, because she would find out and she can't. I looked at the fear on his face, archie I said reaching out to lightly brush the hair of his face. Why dont you want veronica to know, she will understand she loves you. Because he said where saving are virginity for each other, I dont want her to know my brother stole mine. Ok cheryl said but we don't have to tell mr lodge about the rapes we can just show him your back. I could tell he was still hesitant, but he also knew mr. Lodge was the only person who could help. Once they agreed on where they where running to, the next step was figuring out how to sneak pass Jason and their parents. This time archie was the one who came up with a plan they where gonna use the valium doctors had gave cheryl to help with her anxiety, and sneak them into the hot chocolate their parents and jason had every night and sneak out after they passed out. Plan made she told archie to lay down and get some rest while she packed their stuff. Packing she suddenly, stopped and hid the bag under the bed as her mom came in the room. What is he doing there she asked pointing at archie, we where talking and he fell asleep cheryl answered her mom, well give me a kiss goodnight she said to cheryl who gave her a slight peck and left. Cheryl quickly closed the door and went back to packing. Again she stopped ans hid her bag when she was interrupted again this time by jason, she looked at him in disgust remember what he had done, hey cheryl he said and moved towards archie; cheryl quickly got between them. What do you want jason she asked, I want to talk to archie he said, I want him to come with me somewhere. Shaking disgusted because she knew jason wanted to rape him again, she said well he is sleeping and doesn't feel well. Looking in her eyes jason noticed her anger and disgust and backed down. She was finally finished packing and hid the bag in the closet when her father came into her room this time, he didn't speak to her just went to the sleeping archie and slapped him in the face startling him awake. Archie shot up holding his face, but didn't say anything. I heard your not feeling good his father said, I'm ok archie said. That's not what jason said are you calling him a liar and raises his hand to slap him again. Stop cheryl said I told him archie was sick archie had nothing to do with it. Her dad turned on her why did you do that he said walking towards her, I didn't want him to wake archie up she said. Her dad slapped her in the face dont ever lie again understand he said holding her cheek she nodded her head yes. Looking at archie now jason wants you to go with him, so do as he asked and go where he wants. Archie gets up and leaves the room to go with Jason. No no cheryl says as he leaves knowing what's gonna happen to him again. She looked at her father and saw the glee in his eyes and she realized her dad knew and approved of what jason had and was about to do to archie. Looking at him she asked something she never thought she would have the nerve to ask. Why do you, mom, and jason hate archie what has he done to deserve what your doing to him. Her dad grabbed her and said he only gets what he deserves he has always thought he was better than us, its are job as parents and older sibling to put him in his place. Cheryl is shocked that isnt archie at all he is the most caring, loving person she knows despite everything he has gone through. Her father walks out of the room

Meanwhile Jason didn't even take archie to the club house this time just to the basement where his father usually punishes him. Archie is confused he has never come here with jason, jason suddenly grabs his arms roughly and rips Archie's shirt off, archie is suddenly very scared jason isn't usually this rough, he orders archie to kneel on the pallet on the floor he does, all of a sudden jason kicks him in the chest and he lands on his back. Kneeling beside archie who is gasping for air, jason pulls his head up by his hair, this is for not being available when I wanted you he said and drops Archie's head roughly. He then rips Archie's pajamas off him and rolls him on his back, with his face shoved into the pallet. He hears jason on doing his pants, he then roughly pulls Archie's but in the air and violently rams into him with hard deep thrusts for what seemed like hours but was probably ten minutes. He then roughly let's archie fall to the ground. Archie thought it was over but then he felt hands rougher than Jason's but still familiar roughly pull his butt up in the air again. This person then slammed his penis into archie even more violently and deeper than jason had, jason came to the front of him as the person behind continue to ram into him. He forced Archie's mouth open and proceeded to thrust his penis into Archie's mouth repeatedly. Finally both men came in Archie's butt and mouth at the same time. Falling to the ground spent archie was totally shocked when the other rapist kneeled in front of him, it was his dad. Hey slut his dad said jason agreed to share his toy with me, he laughed. As he got up. Take him back upstairs his dad told Jason oh and don't bother dressing him, I think I'm have another taste later tonight after your mom and sister are sleeping. Completely out of it he barely feels his brother pick him up and put a light blanket up or feel his brother put him in his bed.   
Hearing commotion coming from his room, cheryl goes into Archie's room and sees her brother in bed covered in blood and semen. Tears running down her face she runs to her brother and realizes what happened, still not knowing her father was involved though. She knows that she is gonna have to do their escape plan herself that he is in no shape to help her. She goes to the bathroom and gets some wash rags and comes back and gently washes him off. She then helps him sit up hey archie I'm help you get dressed she says quietly in order not to scare him. He looks at her blank eyed and nods his head. She goes to his closet and finds sweat shirt and pants easy to get him into. She quickly helps him dress and then leaves him lying on the bed and returns to her room and retrieves their bags and her valium. Then goes back to his room to check on him, first she thought he was sleeping he was so still, but she realized he was just staring at the ceiling in shock. She suddenly knew something worse than the rape jason usually did to him had happened. She then went down to the kitchen and started her usual routine of making three hot chocolates but this time she emptied three valium capsules in each cup. She then brought them to her parents and brother who where watching the voice in the living room. They thanked her and she went back to archie who was the same way as she left him. He whimpered and shrunk back in fear as she gently sat beside him. She gently rubbed his hair whispering it's ok baby continuously tell he calmed down. She then looked at her watch to keep track of the 25 minutes she knew it would take for the valium to work. As she looked at her brother still staring at the ceiling, she started getting sad and angry. Why hadn't anyone ever noticed what was happening to her brother. She remembered back when they where eleven and mr honey their teacher almost found out. Her parents have always been very strategic in making sure know one ever knew about the abuse archie received. The belt Mark's where always made where he had clothes covering, your probably thinking what about summer and swim clothes and no shirts. Well we always spent summers in Switzerland where it was colder so no summer clothes. But win we where 11 dad loss the chain that has cloth in them that he usually used to tie archie up. But he still wanted to punish archie, so he used a regular rope that left Mark's on Archie's wrist; when mr honey noticed he informed the principal who asked my father, who said archie did it to himself while riding a horse; he said the rope accidentally wrapped around him. Mr honey didn't believe him, but before he could push further mr honey died in a mysterious car crash. A beeper told her time was up she went down stairs quietly to see if it worked. She hears her parents and brother snoring she went back upstairs grabbed their bags. Gently helped archie get out of bed and led him outside and into her car. She then got in and they drove away. Looking at her brother beside her, she wanted to believe that he was safe. That they where free but she had a feeling it was just starting.


	5. Escape part 2

Driving down the road cheryl kept glancing at archie, relieved to know he had finally dozed off instead of staring lifelessly out the window. She touched him gently when he started to moan, looking at him she started to reevaluate their plan. She knew their plan was to go to hiram lodge for help, but she was realizing that her brother was not ok and needed a doctor. She stopped at the lights trying to decide if she should turn right to go to the hospital or left, and the pembroke. Final decision she went left, realizing hiram could help her with the doctors or anything else her brother needed. She drove to the pembroke and parked in front of the building, turning to archie she gently nudged him awake, immediately sorry at the terrified look on its face. It's ok archie, it's ok I repeated several times tell he calmed down. Where are we he said quietly speaking for the first time in hours, where at the pembroke I answered come on. She got out of the car and went to his side opened the door and gently helped him get out of the car. I then grabbed are bags and we walked inside. When we walked in smithers looked up from the front desk, he started to speak probably to ask why we where their so late, but after seeing archie he just let us go upstairs. I'll let the lodges know your on the way up he said, thanks said cheryl. We went into the elevator, when the doors shut archie shuddered and I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and gave a tiny smile in thanks.   
We walked to the door and veronica answered smiling, until she saw archie and her smile disappeared she looked at me and then gently took Archie's hand and led him to the couch. What happened she, looking at archie he said nothing just landed into her, and the next thing I knew she was holding him as he sobbed into her shoulders. Veronica just held him tight as he cried, by that time Hermione and hiram had came into the living room. Seeing archie sobbing into Veronica's arms hiram motioned cheryl to his office. Ok cheryl he said what's going on, I sat down and told hiram everything their parents and jason had been doing to archie. She told him about the beatings and the starving archie went through, but I didn't tell him about the rape knowing archie wouldn't want him to know. Hiram looked shocked and angry, he got up and left the room cheryl followed him. He went to the living room and gently sat down on the other side of archie who was still sobbing in Veronica's arms. He reached out to grab the hem of Archie's shirt, archie tensed Terrid and pulled away. Cheryl ran to him seeing the complete and utter panic on his face. Archie archie she said tell he looked at her, it's ok he just wants to help. Archie finally calmed down and hiram pulled up Archie's shirt. The entire lodge family gasped not only at the numerous fresh welts on archie, but at the layers and layers of scaring from numerous beatings for years. He gently pulled down Archie's shirt and waved his wife to the side where they talked softly. Veronica had tears running down her face as she gently soothed archie. Hiram came back in the room, veronica he said why dont you show archie the guest room, she got up and led him out of the room. I started to follow but hiram asked her to stay. Ok where gonna have to take him to the hospital and checked out in the morning, I nodded my head yes. His next words concerned me cheryl, you know the hospital will inform the police and social services. Your gonna have to tell them everything is their something your not telling me, I looked at him and the sympathetic look in his eyes let me know I could trust him. I shook my head no at first but finally I let out all my emotions and sobbing told him about jason repeatedly rwping archie. He was completely speechless and held me as I cried when I stopped he showed me the room that archie was in. I noticed archie sleeping on the bed veronica lying beside him holding him. She went to the other bed played down and fell asleep.   
The next day she woke to the sun peeking through the window, she looked around disoriented for a sec at.the unfamiliar surroundings. She then remembered everything from last night and looked over toward her brother who was still wrapped in Veronica's arms sleeping. Hey veronica said softly noticing cheryl was awake. Hey how is he I asked nodding at archie, he's ok she said he moaned a couple times but fell back to sleep. I'm a take a shower is that ok I asked of course she answered I went and took a shower and came out 20 minutes later dressed and changed. I walked back in the room and archie was still sleeping but veronica had left probably to shower and change. She walked over and gently woke archie up, she helped him sit up and helped him dress. By the time veronica came back he was looking a little better than the night before, veronica walked over and gave him a gentle hug and kiss. Do you guys want breakfast they both nodded yes, so gently taking Archie's hand she led them to the kitchen. What do you want asked Hermione archie looked longingly at the bacon and eggs on hirams plate. But out of habit asked for cerea but seeing the look Hermione said she was making him the same as hiram. He smiled and went and sat by hiram. Hermione gave him and cheryl their food. After the meal hiram cleared his throat and looked at archie. Who looked at him, we need to take you to the hospital to get looked over. Archie stood up quickly and shook his head no, I'm sorry said hiram but we have to. Archie moved away from the table quickly and accidentally bumped the table making his plate fall to the floor and shatter. All of a sudden archie starts shaking and looking at hiram terrified. Cheryl and veronica run to him, but he doesn't notice them trying to calm him, he can't stop shaking and trembling. Suddenly he feels a soft comforting hand touch his shoulder and gently pull him towards her. Hermione just holds him and let's him shake until he calms down as veronica and cheryl watch. It's ok she says repeatedly. When he finally calms down she takes him to the couch and they sit. I know you dont want to go, she says but it's the only way we can keep you safe she said. He finally agrees even though its obvious he is still terrified. 

An hour later the lodges and cheryl are in the waiting room of the hospital, when the blossoms parents show up. They walk to the reception desk not noticing the lodge family or cheryl. We got a call from the administration that are son was here said clifford, the receptionist looks at her files and then tells then to have a seat and wait while she checks the situation. Turning towards the waiting room they finally notice cheryl and walk towards her, hiram immediately gets between cheryl and her parents. What are you doing Clifford asks and why are you with my daughter. Hiram says nothing just continues to glare at both Clifford and Penelope. Both Hermione and veronica envelop cheryl in a hug to add extra protection for her. Noticing this Penelope moves around her husband, what did you tell them bitch she says starting to grab cheryl. Hermione pushes her away, dont rouch her she says. Suddenly behind them sheriff jones walks up. Clifford and Penelope blossom he says your both under arrest. The blossoms faces dropped in shock as hey waves to his deputies to cuff them. What are the charges Clifford asks defiant. Sherriff jones listed off the charges of child abuse, child neglect and child endangerment. It's all lies Penelope says these children are liars, get them out of here Jones says motioning to the deputies. As soon as they left the doctor taking care of archie came out, he said while archie was in stable condition his injuries where significant including an infection from several of his unhealed wounds, he stopped for a second looked at the sherriff their is another charge you can add to not only Clifford's charges but you need to arrest the older son for as well. When Jones asked what the doctor told him about the rape and said that his father had raped him as well. Cheryl gasped covering her mouth this was the first time she found out that her father also raped archie. Sheriff jones left, the others stood around shocked at what they heard. Meanwhile the sherif and his deputy went to the school and arrested jason while he was at football practice. Back at the hospital cheryl was finally let in to see archie and she just sat at his hospital bed holding his hand while he slept. Looking at him so peacefully, she finally realized why her parents and brother hurt him so bad. She thought back to the times when Archie's punishment as they called it was the worst. It was always after he did something better than jason, she remembered the first time her mom slapped archie she and archie where 4 and jason was 6. It was after Jason's piano recital archie was bored and decided to play around on the piano, the piano teacher heard him and asked if he was also taking lessons. My mom said no, the teacher said well he is a natural mom thanked her. When we got in the car mom turned around angrily at archie and told him, that it wasn't ok to show off and preceded to pop him In the mouth. I remember both me and archie crying me in fear and shock, archie in pain and fear. Archie was everything jason wasn't while all three blossom children where extremely attractive. Archie was more so especially since he built muscles he was now basically a model level attractive, even when he was awkward and skinny people where always telling my parents he would be a looker when he got older. Archie was also a extremely gifted musician he played drums, guitar and piano also had a great voice. Jason took piano lessons but had no dedication, got lazy and gave up. Archie was also a extremely gifted athlete jason was a good player and current team Captain but archie was so good he made varsity sophomore year something jason never did. Foe some reason rather than be grateful for their youngest sons accomplishments they became jealous on behalf of their oldest. Coming to this realization cheryl felt angry and vowed her parents and Jason would pay. Looking at archie she also realized she would do what ever takes to protect him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter will be choni heavy.


	6. A new beginning

It's been 4 days since her parents where arrested, 4 days since archie has been in the hospital, 4 days and she hasn't left his side except when veronica sits with him so she can go to the cafeteria to eat. The first three days where rough since Archie's infection caused him to spike a fever and was having trouble breathing on his own. So he was put on a ventilator, but his fever was starting to come down and the doctors where hopeful that they could ween him off the ventilator today. Hiram came into the room and gave her a quick hug and asked how archie was doing, he is a little better I said and told him about them possibly removing the ventilator that's good he said absently. Cheryl looked at him cautiously seeing the worried look on his face, what's wrong she asked him. He let out a breath, you may want to sit down he said now she was even more concerned. Just tell me she said, he looked at her and answered your parents are out on bail. Cheryl shocked and terried moved closer to archie instinctively protecting him. Hiram noticed what she was doing, and calmed her immediately. It's ok cheryl he said their not gonna get near him or you if I can help him. Cheryl smiled knowing he meant it he had been supporting her 100% since they went to him for help. 

Later that day cheryl had left her brother so the doctors could check him out. Her and veronica where sitting in the waiting room talking. When she saw toni coming into the lounge with a tall dark haired boy wearing a leather jacket. Her and the boy went to the reception desk and asked to see a patient named sweetpea. The nurse told them to wait in the reception room and said a doctor would be with them in a moment. Noticing cheryl and veronica toni walked over and introduced the boy as her cousin fangs. Fangs that's an unusual name said veronica, the boy just laughed yeah I hear that alot so does her brother sweet pea he said pointing at toni. So what brings you hear toni asks them, veronica looks at cheryl before answering archie isn't feelings well so their keeping him here for observation she said not going to details, toni stares at cheryl strangely but doesn't say anything. What brings you here cheryl asked, tomi answered my brother was brought in after a car crash. I hope he is ok cheryl said softly, same for archie toni replied back. Toni sat down by them and the four of them just chatted about school, turned out fangs was attending the neighboring school stonewall prep rather than riverdale and he was a junior sweetpea also attended stonewall prep but was only a freshman. After talking for about 20 minutes a doctor came out and got toni and fangs attention walking over to them the chatted for about 5 minutes and then the doctor left. They came back over to them and sat back down toni still looked worried, but relieved at the same time. How is your brother cheryl asked, better than we expected she answered he has a badly broken leg and their taking him into surgery right now to fix it, he also has a moderate concussion but all in all he is stable and will pull through. I'm really glad said veronica and cheryl. A few minutes later she saw Archie's doctor come out of his room, he spotted her and waved her over. Her and veronica got up and went to him. He apologized but he let her know that unfortunately archie wasn't breathing well enough on his own to remove the ventilator, but said they would try again tomorrow. They both nodded at him and went back to say by to toni and fangs before going back into Archie's room.  
A little while later veronica convinced cheryl to go down to the cafeteria for dinner saying she would stay with archie. Going down to the cafeteria, Toni saw her and waved at her to come sit by her. Cheryl grabbed a chicken salad and a water paid and went and sat by toni. How is your brother cheryl asked, he is doing ok she answered he made it through surgery and was currently sleeping, her parents and fangs where with him. I'm glad cheryl said, they fell quite for a few minutes and then toni said how is archie. I looked up about to lie and say he was ok, but looking into her eyes I suddenly couldn't lie. Not good I said and told her about him being on the ventilator and not breathing on his own. I felt her touch my hand I looked down at it, then up at her. Her eyes where full of compassion, cheryl she whispered I know about your parents and brother Jason being arrested. I looked at her embarrassed and pulled my hand away, hey it's ok she said grabbing my hand again. What do you know I asked her, no details she said just that they where arrested. She then said softly do you want to tell ms what happened, looking again I started to say no. She squeezed my hand gently and all of a sudden I needed to get it all off my chest, I told her almost everything that happened only leaving out the part about Archie's rape knowing he wouldn't want her to know. After saying everything I looked up at her embarrassed but their where tears of shock and horror and compassion in her eyes. After that we just sat and talked and laughed I dont remember the last time I felt so happy and free. Eventually we both realized we had been gone for awhile and stood up to go back to are brothers.  
The next morning she woke up to someone saying her name a couple times she looked up and saw sheriff jones, he waved at her to follow him to another room where several adults where sitting. The people in the room where hiram and Hermione, a blonde woman and a man with a well trimmed beard she didn't know. But the black woman sitting at the desk she knew and chery tensed up at seeing her. Why is she hear I asked pointing at Sierra McCoy who was not only the mom of her brothers girlfriend josie but as friend of her parents as well. Sherriff jones said it's ok I don't know If your aware but mrs. McCoy is a social worker, before she can say anything Sierra holds her hand up to the sheriff it's ok she said to him. Then turning to cheryl she says I am so sorry I had no ideas what you and your brother where going through, and believe me she said if I knew it would never have gone on this long. Cheryl looked at her and could tell she was telling the truth, she nodded to let her know she believed her. Mrs McCoy then had cheryl sit down by the lodges and went back to her desk. Your probably wondering what's going on she asked I nodded my head yes. Well obviously you and archie can't go home, so we need to find you someplace to live. We offered said Hermione but Mrs McCoy doesn't think that will work, looking at mrs McCoy I said why not, before mrs McCoy could answer hiram answered. Its because we both have to work and given Archie's fragile physical and mental condition he needs someone with him 24/7 right now. Cheryl started to say she could take care of him, mrs McCoy interrupted I know you want to but you have school and cheerleading. Your also a child and it needs to be an adult, we where gonna hire someone hirams said but the background check would take awhile and we want a safe place for archie and you to go as soon as he is able. Mrs McCoy spoke again that's when sheriff jones offered a solution she said waving at the man and woman she didn't know. Sheriff jones took over the introduction he said this is my business partner in the construction company fred Andrews and the woman is his live in girlfriend alice cooper. This is actually a perfect solution he said, I looked at him wondering why. He answered the look in my eyes well archie already knows fred from when he worked at the construction company and they got along really well, alice is a nurse so she has the experience and skills to take care of archie. They also have her three kids living with them who you can connect with. You may know my daughters alice said polly and Betty. Cheryl did know them especially betty since even though they didn't run in the same crowd they did know each other, she slightly knew penny who was in Jason's grade. Seeing that cheryl was still unsure Hermione touched Cheryl's leg gently and said me and hiram know them and we promise their good people, plus where both here for you and archie ok. Cheryl nodded knowing she could trust the lodges. Ok she said nodding at mrs. McCoy.


	7. A new beginning part 2

After her meeting about her and Archie's living situation cheryl went back to Archie's room and told veronica it was ok to go home and shower and sleep. Veronica leaves with her parents reluctantly. Cheryl must have fell asleep because she was woken to the alarms attached to her brother going off, as doctors and nurses rushed into the room pushing her out she noticed her brother gasping for air. Standing outside the closed door cheryl watched terried as doctors frantically worked on her brother, she started moaning when she realized they where restarting her brothers heart. A few minutes later the doctor came out, what happened cheryl asked terrified tears rolling down her face. Where not sure the doctors said but his fever has suddenly spiked dangerously high, and he has some fluid build up in his chest where gonna run some more test ok, where also going to move him into an ICU since he isn't stable enough for this floor. Can I see him I asked after we move him ok the doctor said I nodded my head ok. I go and grab my purse from in Archie's room and get even more terrified that their are now more tubes and wires attached to him and he looks so pale and lifeless. I gently touch his hand as nurses come and start preparing him for the room change. As I leave I take my phone out to call veronica to let her know what's happening. As I get off the phone with a tearful veronica who says she ans her parents are on their way back to the hospital. I run into toni who is pushing someone, who I assume is her brother in a wheelchair. Hi I said is this sweetpea yeah I am the boy answers putting out his hand, I shake it and introduced myself. They chat for a few minutes but then their parents show up and they take sweet peas chair and take him to reception desk to check him out of the hospital. Meanwhile toni asks how archie, I told her about his condition she gives me a quick hug and tells me to call her then leaves after her parents call her name. The nurses finally let cheryl know her brother is in his new room and tell her it's on the 4th floor and give her the room number. Cheryl takes the elevator upstairs and goes to his room, walking into the room cheryl feels rage building in her when she sees her parents and brother standing around his bed. Get the fuck out she says to them and quickly goes to her brother, they dont move. Get the fuck out I start screaming, my yelling brought a nurse to his room. What's going on the nurse says coming into the room cheryl points at her parents and Jason and says they need to get out of here now she says. He is my son I have every right to see him, my mom said. No no you don't I said almost screaming at her. The nurse looks at me and cheryl realizes that she was going to agree with her mom. At that moment Archie's doctor walks in the room and seeing her parents immediately order them out of the room, the nurse looking confused at his order says their his family. Yes the doctor said, but their is also a protection order against them and the cops have been called and are on their way. Her parents and Jason leave not wanting to be arrested. The doctor tells cheryl he will be back; and waves the nurse to the desk they talk for a while. Then he comes back dont worry he said the nurses now are aware of the situation, and those people will be denied access to you and archie and for extra protection we are gonna have a social security guard at this door at all times. Cheryl says thanks, ok the doctor said but now let's talk your brothers condition as he starts the lodges show up and listen to what he says. He let's them know that Archie's infection isn't responding to the antibiotics there using so their gonna try something stronger, but they said the main problem was that Archie's temperature had risen so high that if they couldn't get it down that it could either kill him or cause long term brain damage. What are you gonna do veronica asked with tremors in her voice, where foing to put him in a medically induced coma, where also going to use ice and cold saline to bring his temperature down to almost hypothermia levels in order to try and get his body temp back to normal and fight this infection. Terrified me and veronica hold each other. They leave the room so they can prepare archie for his treatment. 

1 week later cheryl is at Archie's bedside when fred alice show up, she is so grateful for them ever since archie was induced into coma they have been there for her, how is he doing he said nodding to archie, who is now while still unconscious is no longer in a coma and is breathing on his own. Alot better I answered they have gotten his infection and his fever under control, where glad they said. Looking at them I realize they have something to talk about, so what's going on I ask them. Looking at her fred speaking with archie doing better we where wondering if you wanted to go and get your and Archie's things and start moving into our house. I look at them yes, but what about those people referring to her parents and brother. Fred assured her that she didn't have to worry about them. Me, hiram, and sherriff jones will all be there with you. Ok I said. 

A few hours later cheryl pulls up to her house with not only the three guys, but veronica, alive, and betty had come as well. The sheriff went ahead of cheryl as they walked to the door knocking, they waited tell jason opened the door. What are you doing he said looking at cheryl she started to answer but sheriff jones interrupted her and shoved a piece of paper into his chest and asked for his parents. The sheriff pushed past jason and everyone else followed, when he saw Clifford the sheriff explained that they had a court order allowing them to come and pick up cheryl and Archie's things. Cheryl, veronica and betty quickly go up to her room where they start packing her clothes and makeup and othe small items like jewelry. After packing her stuff the guys take it down to Fred's truck. When they move into Archie's room Jason comes In and watches them. What do you want you sicko veronica asks, he looks at her. I hope you enjoy my sloppy seconds he says referring to archie, Veronica's face turns red with rage, she walks up to him and knocks him out. Me and Betty's stare at her shocked as she shakes her hand off, we start laughing as hieam comes into the room. Looking at jason lying on the floor, he looks proudly at his daughter as he realizes what happened. After this they went back to packing Archie's stuff his clothes, his speakers and his guitar. Finally all packed they finish taking everything out to Fred's truck. Then without a word to her family they drive off. At Fred's house they start unpacking the truck they let cheryl know that they only have one guest room and since it was the closest to theirs that they would put archie in it, so they could keep an eye on him. They said she would be sharing with betty if that was ok with her, she assured them it was. Her and betty chatted while putting Cheryl stuff up and they realized they had alot in common I think this I'd gonna be so much fun Betty said about sharing a room, smiling cheryl nodded.   
Few hours later cheryl walked bag into Archie's room to a happy surprise. Not only was archie awake for the first time in weeks, but he was sitting up more in the bed and was actually eating food. Even though Hermione was feeding him since he was to weak to feed himself. Hey cheryl he said smiling at her, she rand to him and gave him a tight hug. Holding him she was finally feeling hopeful. Her brother was getting better, and they where gonna have a new start.


	8. The trial

Exactly a month after me and archie escape from home I went into Archie's hospital room for the last time. Walking in I saw archie sitting in the chair by his bed, veronica was helping him put on his shoes, even though he was ready to go home he was still very weak. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek to say hi, are you glad your finally leaving here I asked. He smiled and said yes but I could see the concern in his eyes. I asked him what was wrong, he shrugged and said he didn't know what I meant. I decided to let it go and helped him stand and move into the wheelchair waiting for him. I pushed him out while veronica walked beside holding his hand. At the reception desk a crowd was waiting for them it consisted of fred and alice , betty, hiram and toni who I had been dating for two weeks. Hey archie said smiling at everyone, he then accepted a hug from everyone but cheryl noticed him tense slightly when fred hugged him. Fred must have noticed because he pulled away with a small sad smile. Finally everyone went outside and hiram and alice helped archie out of the wheelchair and into the car, hiram tossed the wheelchair in the trunk because the doctors wanted archie to use it as much as possible for the next two weeks. Veronica gave archie a quick kiss through the car window before heading to her dads car, I gave toni a small hug and got in beside archie. The drive to Fred's was quit archie slept most of the way, getting to the house fred got out the wheelchair and alice gently woke archie, since he was often easily scared when woken up. Me and betty walked behind as fred pushed archie to his new room the bed was similar but different than a hospital bed. It still had a place for an iv pole since archie was still getting antibiotics and vitamins through an iv port in his arm, there was also a oxygen machine because archie still had trouble breathing when he slept. Alice helped archie get in bed and then hooked him up to his iv and inserted his medicine, she also gave him some medicine to help with his anxiety because she could tell he was slightly stressed by the new surroundings. The final step was her helping him put the oxygen in his nose and then having everyone leave so he could sleep. I went into the kitchen, fed was the only one in their sitting at the table drinking orange juice, seeing me. Hey come sit with me, I grabbed a glass and joined him he poured my juice. I'm sorry I said, what he asked about archie tensing up when you hugged him I said, it's ok he said archie has been through hell its gonna take him time for him to trust me. I nod in agreance, we sit and chat while finishing our juice. When suddenly I hear a blood curdling scream come from Archie's room, we both run quickly to his room, when we get there alice is trying to calm archie who is thrashing and screaming pulling at the IV attached to his arm. Fred quickly grabs archie by the shoulders holding him still, while he continues shrieking alice was putting the IV back in and adding a sedative he slowly started to calm down, fred finally let him go but they both kept talking softly to him tell he finally fell asleep. This whole time I'm just standing there, until I feel betty come behind me and touch my shoulders. I turned to her and finally just let the stress of the last month go and sobbed in her arms. After about 5 minutes of crying I pulled away from betty and wiped my eyes, embarrassed I looked at Betty and said thanks she smiled and said its ok.  
1 week later cheryl and toni where cuddling on the couch in the school lounge when, reggie who was a friend of Jason's came into the lounge. He came to them and stood in front of them toni looked at him yeah she said what do you want, reggie ignored her looking at cheryl. Hey how does it feel for you and your psycho brother to lie about your own family, I looked at him and said nothing. Stfu reggie said toni, leave her alone. Shut up dike reggie said, your girlfriend came onto her own brother and when he denied her like a normal person she had him arrested. Cheryl looked at him shocked at what he said, that's not true she said with a whisper. Toni got in front of chery and reggie dont listen to him she said, hey homophobic asshole stfu and sit down she said. Reggie continued to berate cheryl and toni until he suddenly got quit. Cheryl looked over her shoulder at her friends who where behind her veronica, betty, polly, jughead and several others where standing behind her ready to protect her. Reggie seeing them said one last derogatory name and turned and left his friends following behind. Thanks I said turning to everyone. Later that day walking from home with toni she was quit thinking, hey what's up toni asked I told her archie is supposed to go back to school next week, what if reggie or someone comes at archie like he did me, I don't think he could handle that I said. Baby she said, all of us will protect him, we understand how fragile he is right now ok, dont worry about him. I nodded still not convinced.

A couple days later mrs. McCoy, sheriff jones and fred are sitting in his living room when she got back from school. Hey fred said when she came in come sit down, concerned I go and sit with him as alice wheels archie out of his room, followed by mrs burble Archie's counselor what's up archie asked. Mrs McCoy jumps in ok so I've talked to the prosecutor in your parents and Jason's case. They have set it for two months from now, I look at archie and his face is extremely tense his jaw clinched. I get up and sit by him my hand laying on his leg gently he looks at me thankfully, turning back to mrs McCoy I asked will we have to testify. She says most likely, just me right I said there isnt a reason for both of us. Mrs McCoy looks at me compassionately and answers unfortunately you both may have to, archie tenses even more, mrs burble realizing archie is about to have a full blown anxiety attack quickly whispers to mrs McCoy and removes him from the room. He can't go through that mrs McCoy, he isnt strong enough I said, he isnt now she responds but who knows where he will be I two months just have faith ok. We finish talking and she leaves the house I get up in go to Archie's room where he is asleep and sit by him. I'll protect you know matter what I whisper too him.


	9. The trial part two

4 months later I stood looking at the mirror brushing my hair, putting the brush down I took one last look at what I was wearing. I was wearing a black pants suit with a pink chiffon blouse, I was dressed more conservatively because after months of delay today was the start of jason and her parents trial. The trial was delayed because 1wk and a half after archie came home from the hospital his infection spread again causing his fever to spike again. He was rushed back to the hospital and immediately placed back into the ICU. They had to put him back into medically induced coma again to deal with the infection but this time it moved to his organs they removed his left kidney, appendix, and part of his liver. He has been back for about a week after spending 2 months in the hospital.   
Cheryl went to check on archie. Walking into his room she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed dressed in a navy blue suit and a white dress shirt, he was also wearing a skinny black tie. Seeing cheryl walk in he nodded to charles who helped him get dressed and smiled at her as he left the room. Our you ok she asked him, he nodded his head yea but she noticed the apprehension on his face she started to say something win alice walked In and interrupted her. Alice went to archie and undid his IV from his port, she asked him if he wanted to use his wheelchair or his walker at court today. I knew by his face he wanted to say neither, not wanting to appear weak in front of them. He also knew that he physically could not walk completely on his own yet he just wore down to fast, so he chose the walker. Pulling the walker to him alice helped him pull his self up on it then her and cheryl followed him to the car. The whole Andrew-cooper family went with them to court, when they got to the courthouse a mob was waiting, it consisted of news crews and observers since this was gonna be a high profile case. But in front of the crowd as the car pulled up where some familiar faces. Veronica, toni,jughead, fangs, sweetpea, the lodges, mrs mccoy and mrs burble where all there. Veronica immediately went to the car to help archie out and held onto him as he slowly led the way to the courtroom, tomi walked beside cheryl holding her hand. When they got into the packed courtroom they went and sat on the bench reserved for them behind the prosecutor. The prosecutor mary Andrews who was also Fred's sister in law; turned and smiled encouragingly at her and archie. I noticed my parents and jason sitting beside their defense lawyer, my dad turned and glared menacingly at archie. I grabbed his hand and looked at him worried but the look of defiance in his eyes made me proud and our dad was the one to look away. Veronica on the other side also noticed and gave archie a quick peck on the lips and whispered how proud she was of him. About 10 minutes later the judge entered the courtroom and me and veronica helped archie stand as eveverone was sworn in. The prosecutor started with her opening statement explaining the charges. After her parents lawyer stood and gave his opening statement I squeezed his hand as the lawyer talked about their parents philanthropy and Jason's school record, she held his hand tighter when he said that he was gonna prove me and archie where both more than troubled teens and liars. The first person the prosecutor called in her case was the doctor who had treated archie. He explained in detail the injuries archie had sustained not only from years of physical abuse, but from the months of rape he suffered as well. I could here the crowd gasp at some of the details I could tell that this was getting hard on archie. I was gonna comfort him but I realized that mrs burble had switched spots with veronica and was softly talking him through it. So I looked at the jury and noticed the disgust on their faces as the doctor not only went into detail but also.at the photos of Archie's scars on his legs and back the prosecutor showed to the jury. The defense lawyer seeing the looks from the jury decided not to recross him. The next person called was sherriff jones who told the jury how he was informed of the situation when the hospital administrator called him after lodges brought archie to the hospital. He then showed the evidence he had collected including the rape kits they did on archie wich indicated semen from both Clifford and Jason blossom. During recross the defense attorney tried to prove that the sheriff was not only lying but had fabricated the DNA test results because archie was his sons friend. But the sheriff held his ground and even showed where DNA test was administered by an independent lab not connected to the force. After the sheriff the judge decided to pause the trial for a lunch break. Leaving the courtroom we realized archie was really pale, alive had him sit down and asked someone to find the doctor. The doctor came and checked archie over and then asked to speak to the judge. After consulting with the doctor and lawyers from Both sides they decided to continue the trial in the morning. Getting home alice and cheryl helped archie get back into bed and alice hooked up his IV and administered his meds, cheryl sat with him tell he fell asleep. Not being hungry for lunch she decided to lay down for a while. When she woke up a while later she realized it was already dark outside, she checked on her brother who was still asleep. Going downstairs she heard the noise coming from the backyard and went to check it out . Outside everyone was sitting around a small firepit on lawn chairs, noticing me betty came and grabbed my hand and led me to the chair beside her. Are you hungry alice asked I nodded my head yes and she handed me a plate with chicken and potatoe salad. While eating betty looked at her and said we've been talking about you and archie. Taking a bite in looked at her concerned nothing bad silly she said slapping me lightly. We where talking about how next Saturday is yours and Archie's 16th birthday. I looked up I had completely forgotten about that, we thought we would throw you guys a birthday party. Cheryl thought about all the parties they had that usually ended up with archie getting beat worse than normal. She remembered their 13th birthday that ended up with her father busting Archie's guitar he had just gotten, or archie not only getting one of the worst beatings ever, but her father pouring peroxide over his wounds, and her putting hands over her ears while he screamed until he passed out. Looking at her new family she knew this one would be different and she wanted it more than ever for archie and even for herself. She smiled and said that sounds amazing.


	10. Trial part 3/ party night

The trial has been going on for 4 days now, and today was the day her and archie where gonna testify. I am nervous about testifying bit relieved that it was almost over. Hey sis I turn around surprised when. I heard Archie's voice coming from my bedroom doorway. I smile at him as he comes into my bedroom and sits on Betty's bed. Looking around he mentions he hasn't been in here before, I ask him if he likes it, he teasingly says its girly. I smile at how relaxed he look.   
Later in the courtroom I am the first one called to testify. I told the jury everything I had witnessed my parents and Jason do to archie. During the recess the defense attorney tried to make me out to be a liar but I stuck to my story. Afterward it was Archie's turn to testify, mrs burble was allowed to stand close to him while he testified do to his fragile mental condition. He bravely told his story and I was shocked that his abuse was even worse than I realized. When he started to talk about the night of his rape he became very agitated and mrs burble stepped forward to calm him down. While mrs burble was calming him down I looked at my father and brother shocked to see that not only where they not feel regrets but they seemed to actually enjoy how badly they hurt him. During the recross the lawyer made it sound like the sex between him and them was consensual, he also tried to imply that his family was only protecting themselves from archie and never initiated any abuse towards him. Archie denied those allegations and started to have serious anxiety, after mrs. Burble conferred with the judge she ended the questioning. Suprising everyone the defense decided not to call anyone to testify. They made closing arguments and the judge excused the jury to make their decision. He said they would reconvene on Monday if a decision was made. 

The next day was cheryl and Archie's 16th birthday, cheryl and he where dressed in matching red outfits that betty had bought them. The party was held in the back yard with all their friends in attendance, they danced and had sushi rolls. They received amazing gifts from their significant others they got guitar signed by slash and a screenplay signed copy of mean girls. From fred and alice even though they didn't have their license yet archie got a black Bugatti and cheryl got a red Porsche. They planned to get their license as soon as the doctors felt archie was ready. 

The following morning they all got up early to go to the courtroom. Cheryl and archie nervously held each others hands as the jury told the judge they where ready with a verdict. They where held each other even tighter, when shocking everyone in the courtroom the jury said not guilty on all accounts. Archie immediately tensed up and veronica grabbed him and hugged him trying to protect him from what they just heard. In as much shock as everyone cheryl glanced at her family and what she saw in her fathers eyes as he looked towards archie made the hair on her neck stans up. His eyes where murderous and lustful. She knew she had to protect him no matter what.


End file.
